Emi and Anna
by MelloRuu
Summary: Emi is new to the town and un-opening to the world as it is, with her..Problem..Anna is her apartment roommate and is oblivious of her other side. The two become best friends through the whole year, that is, until her secret it let out on New Years 'eve. - Shitty Summary is Shitty
1. Leaving Canada

Emi got off the airport carrying her portable bookbag as it followed her, rumbling against the hard floor out into the cold air,

_''Man, It's freezing out here!''_

She began to shiver as the cold air made its way through the holes of her hoodie.

Walking out through the gates into New York City, the speakers above in the airport announced

_''Plane in airport 6 off to Canada just left the station.''_

Emi sighed,_ ''So long, Canada.''_

She continued walking out of the airport and out into the street of New York.

_''Ah, a bus! I hope I have the money..let's see..''_ She looked into her bookbag looking for loose change, '_'Five..Six..Seven...Ten..Ten dollars! Ha, Alright!'' _

She looked up, disappointed.

_''Oh..I missed the bus..''_

She sighed disappointed, sitting on the bench as the cold wind ruffled her hair.

Once again, another bus arrived at the stop.

Emi got up tears lightly falling from her face, her face pale besides the small blush spread against her cheek. She smiled lightly wiping the tears from her face.

She got onto the bus and handed the man driving it the cash,_ ''But-'' _

_''Keep the change.''_ She said, smiling lightly before her sad look appeared again.

She sat a few seats back behind the man, looking around at the empty bus.

_''Things are..kind of looking up? Heh..''_

The man looked into the rear-view mirror, eyeing Emi with a worried look.

_''Not being rude or anything but, Can you tell me why you look so...sad?''_

Emi looked up from the floor up to the back of the man's head.

_''Oh, I'm sorry if I made you feel worried, I just cry alot because of the things I hear in my head, Wow, that sounded kind of..''_

She mumbled, _''..Strange..''_

The man eyed her again,_ ''O-Oh, Sorry for sounding rude, I was just worried, that's all.''_

She smiled her tears drying instantly,_ ''It makes me feel happy knowing people are worried about me, Since it's been a while ANYONE has actually cared for me..''_

The man smiled back at her, relieved by her smile_ ''Well I'm glad I made you feel happy, seeing someone so pretty with such a sad face makes my heart melt.''_

Emi muffled something before looking out the window, _''Ah! Here, this is where my apartment I am staying at will be.''_

The man stopped on the brakes and looked out the window, looking at how tall the apartment was, _''Woah, you got yourself a real tall building there little lady.''_

Emi smiled as she exited the bus,_ ''Have a nice day,''_ She looked at the tag on his shirt _''Hank.''_

The man winked at her, _''You too, er.. what's your name?''_

_''Emi, Emi Demii.''_

He smiled brightly,_ ''Have a nice day, Emi.''_

She smiled before exiting the bus and walking up the doors of the large building,_ ''Well, Here I go.'' _

And with that, She entered the building with no regrets.


	2. Meeting the Roommate

Emi walked into the large building, walking up to the counter where she could talk to the man at the desk.

_''Um, E-Excuse me, I am looking for the apartment room..666?''_

The man at the desk looked up at her, watching as she was shivering from arriving from the cold weather outside.

_''Hm? Oh, yes. Here you go, enjoy your stay, Emi Demii. That's your name, is it not?''_

Emi grabbed the key and looked back at him, _''Yep, that's me, Emi Demii!'' _

The man chuckled and continued his work at the desk with someone who was fussing about their discomfort of the bed they recently have.

She walked into the elevator clicking one of the numbers on the elevator buttons.

_''Here we go...''_

She exited the elevator and walked to her apartment room.

Emi peeked inside to see a very, young, clumsy girl trying to get out of a box.

_'A clumsy roommate...'kay?' _She thought to herself.

_''Oh! It is so nice to meet you! So, you're going to be my roomie!?''_

Emi flinched as the girl lunged herself at Emi hugging her as a welcoming to the apartment, _''Er..I guess, My names Emi, Emi Demii. Who are you?''_

Anna let go of Emi's waist and decided to introduce herself, _''I'm your roomie, Anna!''_

_''No last name?'' _Emi asked, concerned.

_''Nope'' _Anna answered, loud and clear like she was answering a question to a whole stadium of people.

_''I'll keep that in mind.'' _Emi walked into the room, over to her side of the room.

She pulled out her bed accessories and began decorating her bed.

Anna looked over to Emi's bed, admiring it.

_''Heh, I love your bed's style.''_

Emi looked over at her black and white checkered bed, admiring it as well.

_''Thanks.''_

Once all the boxes were emptied and gone the apartment looked pretty good..

Emi laid down, satisfied with the look of the room.

_''I think it's about time we go to bed.''_ Emi said, looking at the time as it read 11:59 AM

_''Oh, um, 'kay. Night, Emi.''_

_''Night.''_


	3. A usual morning in NY

Emi slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry.

She got up and saw Anna was already awake, scrolling through her light blue phone.

_''W'at t'm 's 't?'' _Emi said, her words slurring.

Anna looked up from her phone, glarring at Emi.

_''Pf..Nice bed head, Emi.''_

Emi sent her a glare, _''Shush and tell me what time it is, I got an interview with one of my boss' at two o' clock.''_

Anna looked once again at her phone, then turned to Emi's direction, _''1:48 PM.'' _

Emi eye's widened in shock, she grabbed her pillow and chucked it off her head and got up.

_''Fuck..'' _

_''LANGUAGE, EMI!''_ Anna shouted back.

_''I do what I want, If I don't go to this interview my whole life is fucked.'' _Emi huffed out, grabbing her usual outfit from off the floor walking into the bathroom to the right.

_''Still, don't cuss. You'll be a horrible influence on Max!'' _She yelled back.

Emi spun around only a few inches from the bathroom walk-way, _''Max...?''_

Anna nodded, pulling a small tabby cat from under her covers for Emi to see his features.

_''Isn't he cute?!'' _

Emi eyed the cat, _''You do know this apartment doesn't allow animals, right?'' _

Anna shot Emi a glare and pulled Max to her chest, straddling it, _''Max isn't an __**ANIMAL **__he's family!''_

Emi rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom shutting it, _''I don't have time for this..'' _

She walked to the sink and got out of her PJ's and got into her usual outfit.

_''God..My hair looks like a hairball...'' _She began to brush her hair.

Emi brushed her teeth and spit it out into the sink before looking at herself in the mirror,

She was pale, blushing lightly, green eyes starring back into green emerald eyes.

_''Fuck my life...'' _Emi huffed out, before walking out of the bathroom.

Anna was fighting over a tomato with Max.

_''I'll be out for an hour, don't do something stupid.'' _Emi pointed out.

_''Aye-Aye, Captain!'' _Anna said, proudly winning the tomato from Max.

_''Pff..Whatever...''_ Emi rolled her eyes and exited the apartment room.


	4. Going to stop here

**Alright you guys, I'm going to put this story to the side and make different ones.**

**But if you want me to keep doing this...**

**Not like you guys want to keep reading this crap am I right? **

**So, yeah, I'll be doing fanfictions for fandoms instead~ (´∀｀****)ﾉ**


End file.
